Say What?
by Purple Hair
Summary: What happens when Raven and Beast Boy are thrust into marriage unwillingly? Will their friendship survive through it? Meanwhile, Robin, Star, and Cyborg are tracking down a new villain, even enlisting the help of a certain superhero. RaexBB, a bit RobStar
1. Chapter 1: Turn of Events

Beep. Beep. Beep. Flashing red lights illuminated Titans Tower as five superheroes came swarming into the main room.

"Trouble," Robin said, the corners of his mask coming down in concentration as he typed at the computer, finding the location and the villain.

Peering at the screen, Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Hey, we've never heard of this dude before! Who is it? Fairy…Gone Mother?"

"We know nothing about her. How shall she be defeated?" Starfire spoke, her green eyes wide.

Robin turned to look at her. "I don't know, but we've dealt with worse. Titans Go!"

Cars wrecked, people screaming, doors of buildings lying on hinges, it was easy finding the villain and it only helped that she was eight stories tall and fat. The gigantic, grandmotherly type of lady hovered in midair above a destroyed street, a wand sprinkling sparkles clutched in her right hand, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Ooo, what have we here? More people here for wishes?" she crooned, her gaze lingering on the five Titans.

"Wrong, in fact, when you're finished, you'll be wishing for a wish." Robin retorted.

They sprang into action. Starfire flew into the air, throwing a frenzied attack of starbolts, darting in and out of Fairy Gone Mother's plump arms while Beast Boy shifted into an enormous green T-Rex, stomping towards the woman, hundreds of sharp, pointy teeth clicking together.

Cyborg positioned his sonic cannon and fired multiple shots. Robin, himself, raced straight at Gone, bird-a-rangs coming out as he kicked and punched at the lady's pointy toed shoes. Raven followed swiftly, her eyes glowing white, as she brought her hands outward at Gone, "Azarath Metrion Zin-" her words were cut off by a yell from Robin.

"Raven, the people!" his voice rose commandingly, having spotted the villain's latest victim, a small crowd watching the Titans fight.

Raven quickly directed her power into a black shield around the people just as Gone's spell struck. It dissolved and the heroes breathed a sigh of relief, glad not to have more issues to deal with.

However, more problems began to rise up…

Robin, in mid attack, was caught by surprise, literally, in the fat, ringed hands of Fairy Gone and flung at surprising speed, through the air, knocking Cyborg down, who was reloading, with an "Oomph!"

Starfire and Beast Boy weren't having much success either. Despite Starfire's persistence and ability to throw starbolts at the speed of a meteoroid crashing on Earth, Gone had just laughed at her attempt and with a wave of her wand, turned all her starbolts into shiny, floating bubbles. Beast Boy was busy dodging the woman's humongous feet, which crumbled the street to bits as she walked. One kick from her launched him straight into the air and back down, painfully, onto pavement.

Raven wasn't even trying. Her back was turned towards the fight, her eyes only on the scared people. She concentrated deeply on maintain the black bubble around the crowd as she spoke to them. "Okay, calm down. Umm...you will be fine, just…err, go through that alley to the other side of the fight and then go home. Hear me? I'll create a black wall to protect you at least for the moment. Go!"

The citizens were jolted from fear by the hardness in her voice and ran as one, down the alley. Raven raised her hands, forming a black wall connecting the two adjourning buildings and sealing off the alley. She paused momentarily when she heard the voices.

"RAVEN!" Four people screamed and she turned around, her arms dropping, as she looked past the wand pointed directly at her, straight into the eyes of a grinning lady called Fairy Gone Mother.

Gone mouthed "Good bye," and brought her wand down, just as someone tackled Raven from the side. She felt a tingling sensation and then black.

Five minutes before.

Four Teen Titans watched in horror as the twinkling, happy lady twirled her wand to her next victim. Unaware, unarmed, and always unfazed Raven.

"Raven!" They cried in sync, watching her turn too late towards the spell.

Beast Boy was the closest. With a gasp of horror, he shifted into a cheetah and began running full speeds toward her. It was instinct. He didn't have time to think. He just acted. Time seemed to slow down, the cries of the others growing faint, the smile of Fair Gone Mother just curving slightly as the spell made its way lazily towards her, Raven, whose hands were frozen at her side. He reached out to her, almost there…just barely touching her, too late, as the trick hit both of them full force…

And they were gone. Vanished. Disappeared.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire hadn't moved, still in stunned silence, the sudden turn of events still processing.

Starfire was the first to do something.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To find my friends," Starfire said curtly, about to fly towards where Raven and Beast Boy had vanished.

"Star, no, wait." Robin called. Starfire stopped.

Cyborg's face was red. He spoke quietly, "They're not there, they're gone, there's no point in looking. We saw it." He paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing, "I say someone needs to pay. Fight first, ask questions later, and make sure she understands she shouldn't have messed with us." He was nearly yelling by the end.

Starfire dropped onto the ground and turned to look at Cyborg and Robin, her pretty face hardening. "Yes,"

Robin yelled, "No holding back, Titans Go!", punching the air and the three remaining heroes raced off, fighting with renewed force and energy.

It was over relatively quick.

Cyborg fired a shot, knocking her wand away. Robin, then, launched a grappling hook onto her, climbing and with his free hand, attacking with a long gray pole. Starfire threw a sizzling green ball of energy at Gone, following up with dozens of starbolts. With Fairy Gone Mother's wand gone, she seemed to lose control. Her smile turned to a frown, her gray curls began to shake with fear, and with every attack they placed on her, she shrunk and shrunk and shrunk, until she was the size of an average human being.

She turned and tried to run, only to find her way blocked by a wall. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg slowly advanced. She cowered.

"Where have you taken them?" Robin growled, his hand reaching up to lock around her throat, pinning her to the wall. His nose was an inch from her face, his teeth clenched. "Answer me!"

"Robin?" Starfire said softly, "You're choking her," Gone's face had been turning bright red, her hands tugging frantically at the green gloved hand encircling her throat.

Robin dropped his hand and lowered his head. His voice came back, controlled, "Where are they? Is this some sort of trick?"

The villain opened her mouth, about to speak, when Cyborg interrupted her, "Ooh…look, her wand!"

Robin didn't even look, just spoke coolly, "Break it…to bits."

"No!" Fairy gasped, just as Cyborg was about to bring it down to his knees. He stopped. "If you break it, they will be gone forever." Cyborg, quickly, immediately, began to cradle the wand in his large hands.

Robin's face turned towards Cyborg for just an instant, and in that split second, Fairy Gone Mother disappeared. "No!" he cried, cursing. He kicked the wall in anger, where Gone was before and…stubbed his toe. "Arghh!"

"Robin, are you alright?"

Robin winced, "Fine…"

There was silence. "Now what?" Cyborg finally groaned.

Robin gazed at his meager group, now painfully smaller, before speaking. "We go home. We have a lot of research to be done and training as well. We need to make sure Gone doesn't escape the next time and that cases like this don't happen again."

Cyborg and Starfire just nodded, still gazing around the ruined crime scene, searching still hopefully for their friends.

No one was there.

Blackness. Raven was sitting in blackness, a pool of it. She slowly got up, her head hurting terribly. "What happened?" she breathed. "Hello? Anyone there?" She blindly walked around, trying to bump into something, anything. Nothing. She started to feel scared. She closed her eyes and the next moment, beneath her closed eyelids, brightness flooded in. Someone's soft lips were on hers, kissing her gently. She almost relaxed into it, forgetting what had happened, she was so surprised…almost.

Her eyes fluttered open in shock, taking in her surroundings. The tight white dress she had on, the crowd of people sitting behind her, to the wide eyed, green skinned, pointy eared boy in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Chatting

**AN: Here's Chapter 2! =) Sorry that I didn't write anything for the first chapter. I originally did, and somehow it didn't show up. Thanks for all the reviews! Please no flames, this is my first fanfic, but constructive criticism and compliments are totally welcome. And continue to R&R. It should usually take me about one to two weeks to update, just letting you know what to expect. **

**DISCLAIMER: What do you think? I just survived an earthquake and am waiting for a hurricane to come on the EAST COAST. Teen Titans is on the WEST COAST…so yeah, I don't own it. Big surprise.**

"What the heck?" she shrieked. "What the heck?" The music abruptly stopped. People started shifting and murmuring, uncomfortably, in their seats. Beast Boy looked confused as well, but a little more composed than her.

Raven wiped at her mouth furiously, working her jaw, while still shaking with fury. "Why were YOU kissing ME? Why are all these people here? Where's that annoying old lady?" She closed her eyes, trying to settle down her emotions, shock, confusion, anger…when realization struck her again and her emotions went back to turmoil. Her eyes popped open as something clicked.

"IS THIS A WEDDING?" Her eyes glanced horrified at the bouquet of flowers in her arms and at the priest who was uncomfortable scratching his bald head. She didn't know what else to say.

"Raven, are you alright?" Raven stared at the speaker, a blond haired young girl.

She scrutinized her. "Do I know you? Where am I?" Raven asked, trying to force her voice from trembling.

A collective gasp rose from the crowd, it was too much. Another lady appeared, older this time. She slowly climbed the steps, raised her hands and thundered, "Enough! Everyone calm down. We will have this fixed in a moment. The wedding is over; please go to the other room for refreshments."

As the people got up and filed away, many of them shaking their heads, curious, the lady walked up to Raven and asked her gently, "Raven, honey, is everything okay?" Raven stiffened at the word "honey" and was about to spit out a retort when Beast Boy spoke up, sensing another outburst threatening to spill.

"Umm…could we have a moment?"

The lady studied Beast Boy a moment, gave Raven one last swift scan, before nodding.

Beast Boy gently grabbed Raven's wrist and guided her into a corner.

"Explain," Raven demanded, setting the bouquet of flowers on the floor, and folding her arms across the flowers on her dress.

He sighed, before saying, "I really don't know what happened, okay? I'm just as confused as you are. My last memory was tackling you just when Gone's spell hit. Then all of a sudden, I was…kissing you." He paused, letting the previous words sink in, then said in a low voice, "If I wasn't so freaked out by all this, I would be teasing you endlessly about that kiss." His eyes twinkled as Raven punched him, the mood of the conversation turning lighter. "I know you can't help my good looks," he said, his trademark fanged grin lighting his face.

"That's not funny." Raven glowered at him. "Neither is this situation, so stop making jokes. Anyway, I'm confused, why didn't you do anything when you found yourself here?"

"First, I had no idea you could be confused." He began.

"I will blast you to the moon, if you don't shut up." Raven hissed.

"Okay, okay," he said more seriously, "to answer your question, I like to wait, watch, listen. Take things slow, you know? You, on the other hand, flip out at the slightest thing and truthfully, it really didn't help our situation at all."

Raven was about to speak, outraged, when Beast Boy interrupted her, "No, no fighting, please. I'm sorry okay? I take what I said back. We need to figure out where we are, who we are, and how to get back, and it won't work if we fight."

Raven nodded, her face softening, for the first time, "That's actually the most reasonable thing I've ever heard from you."

Beast Boy brightened. "Thanks! Wait…hey!" He frowned, Raven grinned.

He grumbled, "So what should we do now?"

Raven pondered for a moment. "How about we play along with it for now, figure out what kind of predicament we're in before attempting anything."

Beast Boy thought about it and shrugged, "Sure, why not? We don't have anything to lose."

They walked back to the lady.

"So what happened?" she asked curiously. "I mean it didn't affect the marriage ceremony or anything, people were just surprised by your outburst, including myself."

Raven and Beast Boy froze, stone silent. Eyes wide, mouth open, they'd totally forgotten, they were married.

Raven was the first to recover.

"Umm, could you repeat that?" Raven's normally calm, unemotional voice had a tinge of disbelief and shock in it.

"Err, sure, people were just wondering about your little yelling episode? And that it hasn't affected your marriage…Oh yeah, by the way, congratulations." The lady twittered, a huge smile on her face.

Beat Boy spoke up now, "Yeah, uh, thanks. Anyway, Raven just suffered a, umm…, small memory lapse. Sometimes happens, you know, nothing to worry about." Sweat beaded on his forehead as he rambled on.

"Are you sure? This thing hasn't happened before, I can assure you. Does she need to see a doctor?" Seeing the look the two gave her, she immediately stammered, "Just kidding, sorry, sorry, sorry. Just being motherly I suppose, old habits."

"Yeah," Beast Boy forcefully choked out a few laughs, "Um look, I heard there's cake and food and stuff, so me and Raven are just going to stop on by there now..." Beast Boy changed the subject quickly, trying to leave the conversation.

"Oh yes, go ahead you two, I know you need some alone time together, I understand." With a casual wink, she walked away.

Raven and Beast Boy watched her go before turning to look at each other, both of them blushing, "Married?" they whispered in sync.

"Holy crap...how did we get so caught up we totally forgot that one important detail?"

"Okay, this could be a problem. I don't wanna be married to you!" Raven moaned, horrified.

"Looks like Miss No Emotion queen just lost control." Beast Boy smirked before comprehending her words.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Beast Boy, ever the slow one, said, offended, "besides I'm sure this is one of Gone's tricks, she can't keep us captured here forever. Robin and the others will get us out. We just got to, as you said, keep playing it cool." He tried to sound upbeat.

Raven listened, rolled her eyes, "Since when have you played it cool?"

Beast Boy retorted, "Al-"

Raven's eyes widened, "Wait! What you said earlier…my emotions, my powers, nothing happened!" She tried moving the ribbons hanging on the ceiling, her forehead wrinkling in deep concentration. Nothing moved.

Beast Boy tried as well. His eyes closed as he attempted to shift. The only movement was the twitch of his pointy ear, "Oh no! She took away our powers!"

Raven attempted to calm herself down. "It's probably just temporary." She murmured as she clenched her fists. "Arrgh! I HATE that woman."

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy said, his eyebrows slanting down in fury.

Raven sighed, her anger drenched. "Nothing we can do…we're stuck in this accursed place. All we can do is keep repeating it to play it cool. We've got to make sure she knows, she might be in control here, but we're not going down without a fight."

She stopped talking, plucked at the long white dress she had on, and lightly grasped Beast Boy's hand.

Beast Boy looked at her, impressed with her speech, then cocked an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

Raven growled, "Before you even start, it has nothing to do with good looks since you have none. It is simply because I don't want us getting separated in the crowd and besides we're supposed to be married, so we might as well act it." With that she stomped out of the room, to the refreshments, dragging him along. In her head, two thoughts ran: _What an idiot! _and _Okay, so I'm scared, but I'm not gonna admit that to you!_

Beast Boy followed, shaking his head, a slight grin on his face.

Robin slammed his fist down on the table, rattling the keyboard. "Why is there NOTHING about Gone? NOTHING?"

"Yeah, I searched through all my files and even I can't find anything on my supercomputer." Cyborg complained.

"Umm, excuse me, fellow friends…I think I have found something." Starfire said timidly.

"WHAT?" Robin and Cyborg exclaimed. They left their computer stations to peer at hers.

"Oh Star," Robin said sadly, "this isn't Gone, it's an advertisement looking for someone willing to dress up in a Fairy God Mother costume for Disney World."

"Oh man, that sounds cool!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Hey, do you think they'd let me do it?" Robin looked at him. "I mean, I know some people would love to do it, like, uh, Bumble Bee…"

"You know what?" Robin said, finally, after some awkward moments of silence, "there's one person who knows everything about everyone, and I bet he'll know something about Gone."

"Glorious, who is this friend that I shall meet?" Starfire said, excitedly.

"I think I know who you're talking about."

Robin nodded at Cyborg, before turning to Starfire. "He's not a friend. He's my old teacher. Batman."

**AN: Sorry if this sucked. It just had a bunch of talking in it, so that must have been boring. Future chapters will be more interesting though! **


	3. Chapter 3: An Old HeroPlane

**HELLO! Thanks for all the amazing comments I got! Continue to R&R =) and to those reviewers, I love you! I hope you guys like this chapter, cuz I had loads of fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Not one bit, not even a tiny amount, not even just one character, not even…breaks into tears.**

Raven yawned and sank deeper into the cushiony seat while Beast Boy, beside her, bounced up and down.

"I can't believe we're going to China…CHINA!" he said excitedly, poking Raven.

"Yeah, and just in case you forgot, it's for our _honeymoon_." Raven said dryly.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Might as well take advantage," he said, then, "Do you suppose Chinese people can understand my jokes, cause I have tons!"

"Reality hasn't hit you yet, has it?"

"Yup!" he grinned, before cracking open the window shutter to look outside the plane. "Oh, look how tiny the houses are!"

Raven sighed, ignoring his comments, plowing straight through with what she was talking about before, "Stop acting like an idiot. It's serious….what if we can't get out? What if I'm married to you forever? You might not care, but I do."

"Well…I figured, there's no use worrying about what if's and stuff, so I pretend we're just going on vacation, normally, and everything will work out eventually. It usually does. Do you think Chinese people make good comics?" 

"I suppose they'd be in CHINESE." Raven groaned, "Look, I'm going to be watching a movie. Don't bother me." With that, she stuffed ear buds into her ears, and pressed the screen in front of her.

_Remind me never to go on vacation with her again. _Beast Boy thought. _ Wait, I wonder if they have Wicked Scary 3 on the tv thingy! Or, or, games! Oh, they got to have those…_

_I_an hour later, Beast Boy wrenched his eyes away from the game with reluctance to answer the voice, "Would you like some beverages for you and your wife?" the flight attendant gave a too wide smile at him.

"She's not my –" He glanced at the matching silver rings on his and Raven's fingers and stopped, "thirsty, she's not thirsty. Just a Coke for me." He took the glass from the lady and set it down.

He watched the sleeping Raven, her movie still playing, the ear buds still in her ear. Then, he turned and brought his hand to his face to observe the ring again. It was just plain silver, shiny enough to see his blurred green reflection. He took Raven's hand gently to squint at her ring. Her ring was silver too, but it had a flower vine and flower engraved on, with the middle being a diamond. He sighed, still holding her hand; the rings reminded him again, of the thought he didn't want to think about, their marriage. It binded them together.

Beast Boy frowned, her hand was cold. Scratching the back of his neck at the same time, he gently took the ear buds out, stopped the movie, and picked up the blanket to wrap around her.

_Raven is like a different person when she's asleep. Wait till I tell her she makes these cute little noises when she's sleeping. _He winced, thinking of Raven throwing him out the window at that. _Okay, now back to the game. _He rubbed his hands together as he turned toward the screen.

yYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

"Well, here it is." Robin said, hesitantly. They were in a dark alley, behind some trashcans.

"Whew wee, this place stinks." Cyborg said, wrinkling his nose. "Why couldn't we go and ring the doorbell again?"

"Cause, Bruce never answers the doorbell. If he did, he'd have to get up every five minutes. He has so many crazy fans."

"This place does not have a stink. I think it smells quite good… like mustard with peanut butter. That is a smell I consider, what is it called, out of this Earth?" Starfire said, breathing in deeply, a bright look on her face.

"Out of this _world_, Star." Robin said, "and…mustard and peanut but- uhhh, never mind." Seeing Cyborg look like he was about to faint from the smell, he hastily moved to open the door.

"Not so fast, young man." An unknown voice said coolly. With a pop and a click, Starfire's hands were pinned onto the wall by sharp, tiny pins. With a slight purr, like a motor, Cyborg was trapped in ice, frozen. With a whoosh of wind, Robin was caught in a net, locked in all sides.

"So, now I might ask a few questions," the voice continued, louder as the speaker, a tall man rose from the shadows. It was hard to see who he was; it was so dark.

"Who is it?" Robin grunted, struggling in the bonds.

"Who?" he questioned, "why, from the way you found this place, I'm guessing you know. I'll humor you though, it will remain a secret."

"No, it won't!" Robin yelled as he sprang free, the net lying in several slashed pieces at his feet, bird – a –rangs out.

"Go!" Starfire yelled, as she too wrenched her hands free with her alien strength.

Cyborg…didn't move. Starfire ran towards him while Robin attacked the man.

Punching, kicking, sharp steel flashing, the man countered each attack, smoothly and efficiently.

"My, you're good." The man smirked, stepping back. When he did, the last rays of sun caught the pointy-eared mask, the long black cape, and the slightest trace of the bat on his shirt.

"Bruce? Batman? It's – argllhuuuu-" Robin stopped fighting, but Batman did not and a well landed kick in the ribcage prevented him from finishing his sentence and caused Robin to tumble through the air in a series of 360 degree turns.

"How'd you know my real name?" Batman asked, this time his calm voice dissolved into annoyance, and he reached to grab Robin.

"No, stop!" Starfire cried, shooting a starbolt in his direction. The shot missed, but the light from it gave just enough for Batman to see Robin's face.

"Robin, is that you?" he asked amazed. He peered closer. "Yup, too much hair gel and still dutifully wearing the mask!" Batman paused, then laughed. "Oh you put up quite a fight. Glad to see you've been practicing Dick."

"Robin, your name is Dick? Ahhahaha." Cyborg interrupted, laughing, tears in his eyes, as Starfire yanked the last of the ice surrounding him off. "I got to remember…"

"Shhh…" Starfire was quick to scold, "they are having the…moment."

Cyborg quieted, but didn't stop. "Oh this is good stuff…" then, "aww…man! This messed up my circuits." He mumbled to himself as he checked his systems.

"So, before I ask any questions, I guess I'll have to take you inside. That way I can see your faces better." Batman said, pressing a brick. It slid open to reveal a long tunnel. "Come along," He walked down quickly, his black cape swirling behind him like dark shadows dancing.

"I'm sorry about before. We've been having a number of stalkers lately, intent on finding out who I am behind the suit. I've been dealing with it." He led them past sliding doors with a big bat in the middle to a narrow staircase.

"Up you go. I'll have Alfred make some food, and then we'll talk." He seemed to float up the stairs and while he opened the door, he said "Look around, be comfortable, settle down, back in a moment." With a swish of his cloak, he turned into a nearby door and disappeared.

Robin sighed, "He was always one for drama." He stepped into the mansion, the spacious rooms, beautifully furnished, the gleaming oak floors. Starfire and Cyborg's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Y-y-you lived here?" Cyborg said, trembling, reaching to stroke the decorated walls and settling into a large, black comfy loveseat.

"Why is our tower not decorated like this?" Star said indignantly. She too was fascinated. "What is this strange device?" she asked, picking up a large gold phonograph up with one hand.

"Uh, ah, don't touch that." Robin said, sweating a little, "And not that either, Cyborg."

The metal man had been caught trying to poke and prod everything he saw.

"Oh look, there's Bruce." Robin sighed a breath of relief, watching with admiration as his former mentor stepped into the room, balancing a tray of cookies. He walked over to them, plopped the plate down on a mahogany coffee table, gestured for them to sit, before saying, "Now, what was the purpose of your visit?" he asked.

yYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

"Raven…Raven…Ravy. Time to eat." Beast Boy whispered in her ear, shaking her lightly. "Wakey Wakey tofu eggs and bakey!"

Raven's violet eyes opened and she straightened up, "No way do they have that!" She said sleepily, pulling the blanket off of her.

Beast Boy grinned. "No, but they do have a vegetarian meal." He shoved the menu in her face. "Here, you pick."

Raven scanned it and picked a random item. "I'll just take this one…salmon and green beans." She stretched and said, "When the food comes, wake me up." She slumped down again and closed her eyes, murmuring "And don't play too many games."

Beast Boy groaned good-naturedly and he gleefully woke her up two seconds later, "Food's here." He proceeded to gobble up his meal in minutes, while Raven slowly, delicately fed herself.

"It's weird not being in uniform," she said, breaking the silence, looking down at her black tee and sweatpants. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to get used to it."

Beast Boy nodded, his mouth too full to speak. "Yunf…I mean Yeah, no one will see my defined muscles…" He held up a sleeve of his loose t-shirt, watching it sag.

Raven rolled her eyes, "that's such a good point." She said sarcastically. She changed the subject. "I'm going to the bathroom, if the flight attendant comes, dump my food away for me. I'm finished." She unbuckled her seat belt and walked into the aisle.

A few moments later, she came back to find the food gone and Beast Boy playing with deep concentration a game on the screen. She reached over and turned it off. "Don't give me that look, you've been staring at that for like eight hours." She said in a deadpan voice.

Beast Boy was currently trying to do the kitty cat look without the cat body. It didn't work. "I'm going to sleep and you should too." Raven said. She pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes. A couple minutes and she was asleep.

_Now what do I do? _Beast Boy thought exasperatedly. He looked over at Raven. She was sleeping soundly, but her head, which used to be leaning against the seat back, was sliding slowly downward. He watched as she rested on his shoulder, still asleep.

Looking at her sleeping form, _Ahh, whatever, _he smiled slightly and shifted his arm so she was more comfortable and closed his eyes. _Might as well take her advice and get some sleep. Only six more hours. _

**AN: I would love any advice you give, especially about the Batman part. I don't really research, read, about him, so I'm not totally sure what his personality, his surroundings are like, so if you notice something wrong, tell me! **

**Oh, another thing, just to reassure peeps (hehe, funny word) I will never give up on a story, ever, ever, ever! **

**And…finally, I might take longer than 2 weeks to write the story. School's taking a LOT out of me, more than I expected, but I will try my hardest. **


	4. Chapter 4: Some New Info

**AN: I'm back! Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Surprise, surprise. **

And that's why we came here." Robin explained, finishing recounting the long story.

Batman nodded. Cyborg polished off the last cookie, before saying, "So do you have information? You're the best chance we've got… I mean Rae and BB are like our bro and sis… not in that order, but yeah!"

Batman glanced from each hopeful face to the next and nodded curtly, saying knowingly, "When do I not have info?" and got up. Alfred picked up the empty cookie tray to whisk off to the kitchen. "Follow me."

He strode off, the Teen Titans following him, fragments of color behind the dark figure, to an obscure elevator, which took them down into his secret lair.

Cyborg nearly cried at the sight of the Bat Mobile, Starfire squealed at the high tech equipement, and Robin merely walked by.

Batman sat at a computer screen and tapped away intently as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire crowded around him. "Fairy Gone Mother… Mother Mae Eye… nooo… found it." He turned to look at them and spoke directly, "This isn't everything. She usually deletes the stuff so no one can find anything about her. My files are hack proof, but I still had to get my info from eyewitnesses. I hope this won't disappoint."

Starfire nodded, her green eyes staring straight at him, and spoike firmly, "Every little bit counts." Cyborg and Robin bobbed their heads and murmured agreement.

"Ok," Batman said, "her wand is her source of power, without it, she can't do anything."

Robin interrupted, "But she disappeared without her wand, because we took it."

"Let me finish, Robin." Batman said, "If it's within a couple feet, she can do minor tricks. Now, was it close by?"

"Yes…" Robin muttered, flustered.

"Now, she's called Gone because her victims disappear. She's called _Fairy _Gone Mother because while a fair god mother makes wishes come true, she does the opposite. She makes what they hate true, placing them in an alternate-reality universe."

"Woah, Whoa, what?" Cyborg asked, "you mean they're not even here… in this world?"

Batman nodded curtly.

"Another question, how long do they disappear?"

"Between 1-2 months, long enough for Gone to meddle in their lives, steal their things, cause chaos, disorder, you know, typical criminal stuff."

"And go through this miserable life at the same time? That's –" Cyborg's mouth moved furiously.

"Well, not necessarily," Batman cut in, shie picks one thing they hate, and it can be anything from candy to samurai kidnapper killers. They can't die in that world, but they don't know that."

"So you are saying it can be minor or serious? She is a chlorbag! How can she makes omeone feel so terrible? That is a most mean thing to do." Starfire said, her eyes flashing.

"Yeah, you're right, so that's why we're going to find her." Robin said, slamming his fist into his palm. "Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid not, however, I do think… wait, is the wand at your place? If it is, then she'll come to you. She can't wreck havoc without her wand, so use it as bait, then catch her." Batman stood up, "It's getting late…"

"Oh, we're leaving," Robin said immediately to his former instructor and all time role model.

Batman floated to the exit, opened it to let them out, and when they were almost through, he spoke again. "I would help, but I think you have a fine leader in Robin (Robin beamed) 2) I've been rather caught up with my own work, and 3) you know it, Robin.

Robin nodded, his masked eyes never leaving Batman's face.

"You work alone."

yYyYyyYyyyYYyYYYYYyYyyyyyyyyyYYYYYY

Raven yawned, rubbing her eyes as the plane intercome blared. "We'll be landing in Bei Jing in 5 minutes. Wo men wu feng zhong jiu dao Bei Jing." Her neck hurt and even though she slept a while, she was still very tired.

"Beast Boy wake up." She said, shaking the green teen. He was conked out, drool hanging out of his mouth. "Beast Boy… we're landing." No response. She sighed, reached over, and promptly whacked him across the head.

He immediately jerked up, "Wha-wha what? I'm ready for practice Robin… just five more… oh Raven, whoops…"

Raven surpressed a smirk. "Kinda wish you were there now, huh?" Her voice had nuances of nostalgia.

Beast Boy shook his hair and stretched, before responding, a small grin on his face. "Nah, I love hanging around with you." He slung an arm around her.

She shrugged it off. "Get ready all the bags, we're landing, and from the looks of it, it's raining." She leaned over him to look out the window.

"k," he said, starting to pick up trash and rummaging around the floor for his backpack. "Is it just me, or am I still…" He yawned, "tttt-tired?"

"Jet lag," Raven said curtly, grabbing her bag. She stood up, slinging the black sloucy bag over her shoulder. "That's it right? Everything else, we've got to get at the airport." She scanned the area one last time, before gliding down the aisle gracefully.

Beast Boy followed, tripping over his luggage, nearly hitting someone in the head. "Sorry…so-" He yawned again. "RAVEN, WAIT UP!" He stumbled out, gave a quick nod to the flight attendant, and rushed to catch up.

"Raven, can we get something to eat, please? I'm hungry." Beast Boy whined, trotting to keep up with Raven's quick pace.

"Well… I am kind of hungry. Why don't we eat here? Hopefully, it'll stop raining by then."

"Okay..oooh McDonalds! It says it receives English orders!" Beast Boy ran excitedly over to the small area.

Raven said to herself, "of all the famous Chinese restaurants he could've chosen, he picked McDonalds… typical." She sat at a high table, swiveling the chair as Beast Boy waited for the food. She tried not to think of the last few days. She missed Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. She missed the familiar T shaped building. She missed her books and her bed.

"Bon appetite." Beast Boy said, sitting across from her. He slid a salad, an iced tea to her while he himself held the tiny McDonalds toy with glee in his hands.

"Bon appetite, but close enough." Raven said, bringing her salad in front of her, allowing herself a small smile at east Boy's enthusiasm. The salad wasn't half bad; the iced tea was a different story. She choked down the first sip, before setting it far, far away from her.

Beast Boy's energy seemed to run out. He nearly nodded off after the first bite, struggling hard against his battle with sleep. Raven noticed and spoke up, "Umm… Beast Boy, how about I get the rest of the bags… you just rest."

Beast Boy moaned, "No, I'll get it, just never mind." He slumped down, putting his head on the table.

"Watch the bags," she called as she walked away.

yyyyyyyYYYYYYYYyyyyYyYYyYyYYyYy

**AN: Again, an apology is in order. I don't even know how long it's been, but I'm absolutely so sorry. I doubt half the people still even know what this story is about. :'( Anyways, I've been so busy with school and I guess as time wears on, you kind of lose interest in the things you were once passionate about it – i.e. Teen Titans. **

**But as I said two years ago? I'll never give up on a story. I know what it feels like when a story you've been following stops… it's like a little bit of your heart dies (my attempts to be dramatic). I told myself I wasn't going to be that person, so even though by the time I'm finished with this, you'll probably have aged forty years, I'll finish it! (just kidding… I really hope it doesn't take forty years.) **

**Also, about Batman. I have looked at the advice and reviews you've been giving me and I just thank you guys so much for your support! In the span of those two years, I have watched Batman Begins – actually on the plane to China, excitingly enough – fallen head over heels in love with Christian Bale, and followed that with the rapid watching of The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. I can now assure you that if Batman does ever come back into this story – it will be more in line with his personality! **

**And for those of you who've actually read this long author's note, I hope you'll forgive me. For those of you who didn't, it's okay, I don't blame you… IT WASN'T LIKE I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL INTO IT. Just kidding =) I hope you enjoyed this and please R & R with all your little heart's desire. **


End file.
